Harry Harkness: Book One
by MsSherlocked
Summary: Petunia was not the only living relative of Harry. Lily Potter was the daughter of Jack Harkness and after finding out how Harry had been used in the original timeline, The Doctor drops Harry off at Jack's house in Wales so he can have a better childhood.
1. Prologue

Petunia was not the only living relative of Harry. Lily Potter was the daughter of Jack Harkness and after finding out how Harry had been used in the original timeline, The Doctor drops Harry off at Jack's house in Wales so he can have a better childhood. I'm going to try not to bash people but Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Ginny and maybe Hermione and Gwen will be shown negatively, but I'll try to give them nice points as well. Warnings: People dying and slash, Jack/Ianto to be exact. I'm not sure who I'm pairing Harry with yet but that might be slash too.

Basically what happens is that after TYTNW the Doctor finds out that Harry was used by the magical world and is somehow immortal (I might do another fic to show how that happens) and since he owes Jack he decides to change time a bit by giving Harry to Jack to bring up. The Harry Potter Timeline is going to be changed so that Harry gets his letter just after 'Everything Changes'.

AN- THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! I will happily take constructive criticism. But all flames shall be laughed at and fed to either Myfanwy or Buckbeak. Also, this fic is unbetaed so any volunteers would be nice. And if anyone wants to give any ideas, such as making Martha a witch, I'm listening.

Disclaimer: BBC and RTD own Torchwood, Steven Moffat owns Doctor Who and JKR and Warner Bros own Harry Potter. If I was any of the above a lot less people would have died.

Prologue

Four extremely unusual people were on Privet Drive at this moment. One was Albus Dumbledore, He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He was Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of …. Wizards. That's right, he was a wizard.

The rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses was a witch. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. And the third person, well he was the most special person out of them all.

The Doctor; Last of the TimeLords, The Oncoming Storm, The Lonely God. And he was hiding behind a hedge, crumpling his pin-stripe suit.

Suddenly, a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle." "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." "No problems were there." "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. At the age of one year old, Harry had just somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards feared to speak. Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow nobody (except for the Doctor) understood why Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. So Harry had been brought to be brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband.

This was not a very well thought idea because Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. And Harry was not included in their idea of 'normal'.

"Is that where -." whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

The Doctor behind the hedge finally came out of their hiding place and gently picked up the baby. "Really," he muttered. "Leaving a child outside in November. Stupid little apes, you could have died of cold," he told the baby, who gurgled at him. "I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing your parents for a long time."

"But tell you what," he continued with a smile, "Your grandfather'll tell you some stories about your mother and father."

He walked around the corner into a little, blue police box; The TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), the universe's most amazing time machine/ space ship.

VWORP! VWORP!

The blue box disappeared, leaving the sleeping inhabitants of Privet Drive in their life of normality.


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favourites/ story alert. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had exam week at school. 17 exams in 8 days, I had to study so much. Next update should be quicker; I've already gotten a bit of the chapter done. Just in case something happens and I take ages to update again, every chapter I'm going to recommend a fic for you guys so you have something to read while I'm taking ages to update. It will be a Torchwood or Harry Potter fic or a crossover of the two or of one with Doctor Who.

_Recommended fic of this Chapter: The Fob Watch by esking. It is a Doctor Who/Torchwood Crosssover about Master!Ianto._

Pheonixfire44- I see what you mean about the bold to normal text, don't worry that's not going to happen again. I'm sorry about centering the text I didn't realise that it was. Sorry. There will definitely be Jack/Ianto, I can't imagine Jack with anyone else. Lily knew that Jack was her dad, but she was not close to him and did not know about his immortality, because Lily's mum left Jack when she found out about his immortality. Oh and Petunia was Lily's stepsister so she was not related to Jack, I just couldn't stand the thought of them being related.

cross-over-lover232 - Harry will flirt. But not too much, just a bit of making Tosh blush.

BlueJai x- Like I said before, the bold and centering text will never happen again and thank you!

Y.K. Willstone- I have plans for Draco, but no Malfoy and Harry won't be best buddies.

Stebba stud28: I don't have anything planned for making Rose come back permanently, but I might make her.

Bloodsong 13T: Thanks for the tip, and I'm weird by liking people dying and being portrayed negatively to.

Xx-silent-assassin-xX: Thanks for the offer, but I have a beta now.

reguluslupine: This is Jack/Ianto. I'm sorry but Draco and Harry won't be friends and I have plans for Lupin which I'm not telling you about because, well, spoilers.

All in the Details: I see what you mean, but what happened was that the Doctor got the TARDIS to somehow tell him that what happened in JK Rowling's series was one possible time line and it could be changed. Sorry, it was my fault for not making it clear. Thanks for your offer as a beta but I have one now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rue.

Thanks to solemnlyswearimuptonogood (tumblr), my beta. All mistakes are mine. Also, I forgot to mention this story contains Jack/Ianto slash. If that's not your thing don't read. The whole story will not be centered around Jack and Ianto's pairing but it will be there. Sorry the chapter's so short, next one will be longer I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1

10 years later

''Harry!" Jack shouted, "I'm home." A scrawny, raven-haired boy ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the rug in the hall.

''Hi dad, you'll never guess what I got today,'' Harry exclaimed, waving an envelope around. ''My Hogwarts letter.'' Jack smiled at Harry's enthusiasm.

"Well that's great 'Ry," Harry handed him a piece of blank paper and told Jack to write down that he had permission to go to Hogwarts. After signing the letter, Jack went up to his room for a shower. After his shower he went down stairs, fondly remembering the day Harry found out he was a wizard...

_Jack had gotten a holiday for the first time in months, and he was going to spend it with Harry at a park. While Jack and Harry were playing on the swings, Jack got a call from Torchwood. _

_"I'm sorry kid, I'll just be a sec, don't go anywhere,'' Jack said to Harry, walking away. When he got back, he found Harry talking to a blonde woman. Ambling up to them, Jack asked Harry, "Hey, what happened? I thought I had told you to stay on the swings."_

_"I was swinging, and then I swung really hard and fell off. But instead of falling, I floated in the air and Rue got me down. Did you know that magic exists? Rue's a witch, and I'm a wizard, isn't that so cool?'' Harry replied quickly._

_"That is cool," replied Jack, looking at him with fondness. He turned to the woman, giving her one of his flirty grins, and winked, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Harry's dad."_

_"No, you're not, you are his grandfather and he isn't Harry Harkness, he's Harry Potter." She said, in an airy voice._

_Looking at her suspiciously, Jack suggested that they should have coffee in a nearby cafe and she could tell him how she knew about him. Over their coffee, Jack found out that she was a clairvoyant and had left the wizarding world because of people wanting to use her powers for their gain. Jack found that he liked Rue and asked her if she minded teaching Harry a bit about the wizarding world. She agreed to teach Harry a few things and in a few months' time, Jack and Rue became close friends (JUST friends) and Rue became like an aunt to Harry._

A knock on the door brought Jack back to the present. Opening it, Jack saw a head of bright pink hair. It was Rue, with a bag of Chinese.

"I bring food," she smirked at his grumbling stomach, coming inside. "Now, why don't we eat while you tell Harry and me about Miss Cooper?" Over dinner, Jack told Harry the whole story of what happened with Suzie and the glove (the same as the episodes, so I'm not going over it again).

"I'm not entirely sure that Gwen will be good for the team yet, but she wants to help everyone. Who knows, she might surprise me." Jack stuffed his mouth full of chow mein, earning a glare from Rue.

"Can I go to the hub tomorrow dad? As an early birthday present. I really want to see the dinosaur you talked about, please?" Harry asked, giving Jack his puppy dog eyes as he finished the last of his chow mein.

"Sure, why not. But I want you in bed now, or you'll be too tired to go." Jack smiled at Harry as he said goodnight and went to his room.

''Could you come with Harry and me tomorrow?" Jack asked Rue, "just in case there's an emergency and I'm not there to take care of Harry."

"And you want me to have a look at Gwen for you." Jack looked at Rue sheepishly; she rolled her eyes, "Sure, I wanted to meet that Ianto you talk so much about anyways. You need to get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" With that, she apparated out.

Grumbling, Jack went upstairs and collapsed on hid bed. His last thought was 'Gwen's first day tomorrow. Should be interesting.'

* * *

AN- I know a clairvoyant is a Seer usually, but I've read that they can also be people who can see glimpses of people's pasts just by looking at them and that is what Rue can do, she can also tell what a person is thinking about.

Also, on my profile I have a poll on which house should Harry be in. Please go and vote on it, it will only take a second


End file.
